Joseph Allard
Gendarme Joseph Allard is the tritagonist in Glimpse. He is a French police officer of Les Sûreté Nationale. He is voiced by Tony Robinow. Biography Joseph was a poor boy who lives in Champ de Mars with his mother. He loves to dress up as a policeman while at his bedroom. At the age of eleven, Joseph begins to draw the picture of himself and his mother. At the age of fourteen, Joseph went to Police Academy where he trained during the period time of class until he finally graduated at the age of nineteen. After graduation, Joseph now services at Les Sûreté Nationale at the age of twenty-nine. When he meeting his boss, Chief Charles Hall at the meeting which is located at the main hallway of Les Sûreté Nationale, Joseph was so optimistic that his boss gives him some new uniforms, and rushing to the locking room where he is changing his clothes to uniforms and see his boss while wearing a new uniform. Physical Appearances Gendarme Allard has black hair, and pencil mustache. He wears a typical French policeman's uniform, spectacles and a kepi. He typically wields a baton as his main weapon. When he is at the party, he wears a white suit with a black tie, and black leather shoes. When he is not working, he wears a brown vest under a white shirt, reddish-brown pants, and red shoes. Personality Gendarme Allard is very helpful and tough because he learned about people and animals begin rescued due to rescuing them from danger. Joseph can be optimistic, easygoing, happy-go-lucky, brave, seductive, mature, short-tempered, and respectful. He can also be beneficent and stubborn. Events of Glimpse Gendarme Allard was working at his office until he heard someone knocks the door. He stands up from a seat and walks to the door. Then opens the door which it realized to be Aimée and Claudette who covered in water. He welcomes them to his office. Claudette was shivering and sneezing due to having a cold while Aimée was coughing and has a hiccup. Joseph got an idea, he will give them some hot chocolate from a coffee machine. Claudette and Aimée drink hot chocolate which makes them warm and dry. Joseph was enthusiastic about people who are going to the party at Les Allée. Aimée puts her chocolate on a table and leaps around the room in joyful. Joseph claps as Aimée spinning around the office. He then give her a present and Aimée Trivia * He is inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. * Joseph sounds like Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor and Joy Doctor from We Happy Few. * He is shown to help Aimée and Claudette by searching the clues and other objects. * Joseph reuses many of the voice lines spoken by Joy Doctor from We Happy Few and Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor. * He is based on Mr. Mayor from The Rooster of St-Victor, Andrew Ryan from Bioshock, Chantel DuBois from Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted, Joy Doctor from We Happy Few, Jack Ryan from Bioshock, Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective, Judy from Zootopia, and Principal Purdy, from Mr. Peabody & Sherman. ** Unlike Chantel DuBois, Joseph is not an animal controller and doesn't kill animals for collecting heads. ** Unlike Joy Doctor, he doesn't force people to take a drug to make them happy and doesn't smell anything. Also, Joseph is less psychopathic and more sane than him. ** Unlike Principal Purdy, he is not a principal and doesn't do bad stuff. ** Unlike Professor Ratigan, Joseph is not a criminal, doesn't have claws, * Joseph is one of the characters who have a soft spot for animals. Others * According to one of the crew, he is known for taking pictures with his camera when he sees something that is unusual or bizarre. * He is shown to be a dancer and singer. * Whenever something that is unusual and bizarre, Joseph is investigating * His voice sounds like Joy Doctor while his personality is similar to Mr. Mayor. * He was once taking a picture while investigating the crime scene, Joseph found a drop of blood that coming from the victim. * Joseph is shown to be an animal lover because he takes care of animals who are injured or sick. * Joseph's mustache, spectacles, and hair are similar to Joy Doctor's. * According to the crew, Joseph is very good at riding his car. * He is shown to blow his whistle if the killer, thief, or criminal is around the place. * Joseph is shown give people a drug to make them happy or feel better. * According to his driver license, he was born in April 9, 1879. * While searching for the things, Joseph * He is shown to rescue Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:French Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Police Officers